


Play Fight

by Syven_Siren



Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Imagine, Avengers Imagines, Biting, Bucky Imagine, Bucky Imagines, Bucky x Reader, Bucky x You - Freeform, Chasing, F/M, Fluff, Play Fighting, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, avengers x reader - Freeform, avengers x you, lazy afternoons, play fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 20:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Kinkmas 2019: Day 22 - Tickling & BitingBucky and the Reader enjoy an afternoon alone.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James “Bucky” Barnes & Reader, James “Bucky” Barnes & You, James “Bucky” Barnes/You
Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593844
Kudos: 43





	Play Fight

It wasn’t often you and Bucky got to spend the day alone and uninterrupted. Between saving the world and living with your noisy teammates, you rarely have much time to yourselves. Today is one of those rare occasions. Everyone is either on a mission or busy with a personal task so you and Bucky decided to spend the afternoon cuddling on the couch and binging shows on Netflix. 

“Hm, I think she’s gonna die next season.”

“What?! How can you say something like that?!” Bucky gasps at your prediction. He’s way too invested in these storylines. His fingers dance along the bottom of your feet in retaliation for your unwanted comment on his favorite character. Giggles bubbles in your chest as you pull away from him quickly. 

“Stop, Buck,” You laugh trying to move farther from him but he drags you onto the couch where he hovers over you. Once captured, his fingers tickle your ribcage and you erupt in laughter. A huge smile spreads across Bucky’s face as he watches you become carefree and relaxed. Your stomach burns as your muscle tense from too much laughter. The itchy feeling that crawls across your skin following Bucky’s fingers migrates to your core. Somewhere in between your chuckles, you let out a long moan. 

Bucky pauses, staring down at you before chuckling darkly. Embarrassed, your hands cover face giving him easy access to continue his playful assault on your body. This time, he tickles just below your breasts, moving up towards your collarbones and neck; a wrong move. 

He groans when your teeth sink into the flesh of his hand. His eyes shut as his head dips into your neck, growling against your skin. Using the moment to your advantage, you slip from underneath him and move across the room. 

“Oh, you’re gonna pay for that, doll!” Bucky snickers, charging off the couch after you as you squeal in delight. 


End file.
